


Draw You Out

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Nightmare (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Explicit Language, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather is freezing and Kyo is on his way home, his thoughts focused inwardly. He runs into someone he never expected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw You Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_sb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lady_sb).



> laWritten for **lady_sb** , who won second place off the = **jrocknc17** Winter Contest.  
>  Request: The pairing is not in a pre-existing relationship and happy ending for the pairing ^^ (not much really, anything else goes)  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Song[s]: "Truchas And Amnesia" by Ki

The cold air bites at my skin, even through two layers of clothing, it's still freezing out here. I don't know why I don't just hail a cab and pay for it for once. But I never do... and I probably never will. I'll be old and grey and hobbling around in the cold. I guess that it's because this is my time to think... the only time that is just for me and me alone.

My breath puffs out in a cloud that I leave behind, my steps fast and my head bowed as I make my way home. It's crowded and I have to keep dodging people who don't seem to understand that you don't just walk right into someone. Idiots. The thought echoes in my head just as I have to jerk out of the way of a small child. My shoulder slams into someone else and I stumble to a stop, my jaw set and my annoyance level growing.

The other person has stopped as well and I know I'm in for a yelling at. Instantly, I let a defense slip from my lips. "That kid... I just wanted to avoid them. I'm sorry." I can't believe I'm apologizing for someone else's fucking mistake. I raise my head to look at the other person and my eyes widen a bit.

Even through the layers of clothing, I can still tell it's Yomi. I give him an awkward half-smile. "Hey."

He grins at me and shakes his head. "Fancy _running into_ you!"

A particularly large gust of wind comes along, ruffling our clothing and making us shiver. I tuck my hands further into my pockets. "So... where were you heading?" I don't even know why I'm asking. I suppose it's just that I'm an impulsive person... and I tend to think the world would be a better place if we let our gut instincts guide us a bit more often.

He shrugs. "Home. You?"

"Same." I judge the distance to my apartment complex. Two blocks. I wonder if his is further. "Come with me." I don't regret asking. I never regret such a thing as words I don't think over leaving my mouth - no one should have to regret such a thing.

He turns so that he's standing beside me and links his arm with mine, grinning stupidly. "Lead on."

If it were any other circumstance, I'd have lost it. He touched me and I hate being touched. But then... I was just advocating impulsiveness, so I can't really complain. I just bite back my sigh and start walking, my pace just as fast as it was without him attached to my arm. He keeps up and I can't help but feel like he knows me better than he's let on the few times we've met.

Together, we dodge the random people. But most of the time, they're dodging us because together we're the larger barrier. It makes me feel a little better, for once not being the one pushed out of the way or ignored. By the time we get inside my complex and we're in the elevator, I've completely gotten used to his arm being linked with mine. Why he hasn't let go, I don't know. But I can't say I mind the warmth that seeps through our clothing and into one another.

We step out of the lift and walk down the hall to my door, where he has to let go so I can get my key out. As I unlock the door, he starts unzipping his jacket and removing his scarf and hat. Once we're inside, he hangs his stuff up on the hooks, taking off his shoes. I do the same and then move to the kitchen, getting some tea ready. All the while, he stands beside me, just watching me.

"Why'd you bring me here?" His voice is soft and his question genuine.

I shrug a bit, still fixing the tea, my fingers concentrating on the task at hand. I don't answer because I really don't know why I did.

He runs one hand through his two-tone hair and then laughs a bit. "You're always so odd."

I smirk at that. "Why'd you come with me?" _'And why'd you touch me?'_ The second bit stays in my mind rather than leaving my lips. I leave the kettle on the stove and turn back around to face him.

He studies me for a moment and then ducks his head, blushing a bit. "No reason."

"You want me." It slides from my mouth sounding like a fact. If it isn't, I'll play it off as a joke and laugh in a minute. After all... he knows I'm weird.

His blush deepens and I stare at him in almost disbelief. He does want me.

"Say it."

Yomi fidgets a bit, rubbing his hands together as he shifts from one foot to the other and then shakes his head. "It's not that, I just-"

"Lies. Tell the truth. It's worth something in the end, you know." I've always detested lies. They're a sign of weakness. If you can't say the truth, then say nothing at all.

He turns burning eyes on me, the look of a man desperate enough to kill if I fuck with him hard enough. But I won't push it that far. I know my boundaries, my limits... and I never push those unless I'm standing on stage. "If you're already so sure, then why should I say it?"

A tiny smile quirks my lips as I push away from the counter and brush past him, heading for the bedroom. No point in dicking around. "Because if you ask for it... I might just give it to you." I don't stop, I just keep walking. More importantly, I don't look back at him. If he's horrified, he can leave. I don't care what others think of me and I never will.

Once inside my room, I just flop on my bed, lying there and staring at the ceiling. It's almost a full two minutes before I hear him come to stand at the doorway. I spare him a glance, seeing if he's come to butcher me with one of my kitchen knives or something.

Instead, he's standing there like a nervous bride. It's ridiculous. A full-grown man afraid of his own wants and desires. _Pathetic._ But then... I was once there as well. Afraid of what the world would think, afraid of what the few people I call friends would think. But someone was there to draw me out, a kind face and a caring heart... and a shock of bright-red hair along with a grin that can stop the world dead in its tracks. The memory puts a smile on my face and I gesture to Yomi, wanting him to come closer.

He steps up to the bed and swallows loud enough I can hear it. I lean up and grab his shirt, yanking him down on me. My own savior was gentle with me... but I'm not a gentle person. Rather, I crush my lips to Yomi's, probing his mouth with my tongue the instant he opens it in a gasp as I reverse our positions, pinning him under me.

My eyes sparkle as I break away from him to stare down at him. "It's not so bad... just give in and I'll show you what you've always wanted."

For a moment I think he's going to argue with me, but then he blushes and nods. I push his legs further open and slip between them, rubbing against him and causing us both delicious friction. It's not long before he's hard, his cock pressing urgently against his jeans. My own is aching to feel the touch of another man after so long. I may have been drawn out of my shell, but that doesn't mean I try to hump everything that walks. Yomi just happens to make a good target.

I continue kissing him, exploring that mouth of his until he returns the kiss with an equal urgency, his hips pushing up against mine as he gives in to his need. It's then that I break away again, kissing down his neck as I undo his shirt, one button at a time until he's bare beneath me. Then I taste that skin as well, causing him to make these little gasping sounds as I do. I'll have his screaming before long... I can tell.

I don't stop there. I just keep going, disrobing him completely. My hand wraps around his cock, pumping him firmly. He writhes under me, moaning incoherent things as his hands claw at my shirt. I can feel his nails a bit and I don't want them just on my clothing. Instantly, I let go of him and yank my shirt over my head, tossing it aside and then working on getting my pants open.

His nails descend on my skin and I bask in it, loving the feel. He's not doing it hard enough to draw blood, but it doesn't matter; the sting of the raised welts he's leaving is enough. I slip down and tease his erection with the tip of my tongue, just lapping at it like a kitten would lap at milk. He mewls and one hand finds its way into my blonde and black hair, tugging lightly on it to indicate he wants more.

I take half his length and suck, slowly bobbing my head and taking a little more as I do. I keep going until he's whimpering my name and his hips are moving of their own accord. Then I pull away, sliding over him as I reach for the drawer, pulling out lube and a condom. I rip the rubber open and roll it on first, then lube myself up real well. My slick fingers then probe his entrance as I kiss him hard enough to turn him stupid.

He whimpers under me, but I don't let that stop me from stretching his hole out enough to fit me. After I crook my fingers just right, his hips jerk up and he breaks the kiss to cry out. He's clinging to me so hard, his nails biting into my skin. It's then that I pull my fingers out and position myself, thrusting in without waiting any longer. The instant his tight heat grips me, I can't hold back, I just start fucking him as hard and as fast as I can.

I don't know if it's as obvious to him as it is to me that I've needed this for far too long. But I don't care even if it is. He's crying out with every movement I make, his voice mounting as I moan against his neck, licking at the sweet tasting skin there. My thighs are trembling from the effort of not losing control. I'm already close, but I don't want it to all be over so quickly. I slow down a little and he starts raking his fingernails over my back, squirming under me, these delightful little whimpers leaving his mouth.

"Ask for it." I mutter the words against his neck as I keep up my slower pace.

"Please... harder... oh god." His hips buck up against me, his body begging in a way his words can't.

I groan, reaching between us to jerk him off, pumping him fast as I do as he's asked, my hips slamming into his body as I fuck him harder. The bed thunks against the wall and he moans wantonly. And then I feel it, his body tensing and trembling... and then his hole spasms around me and warmth coats my fingers in waves. "Fuck!" I drive into him faster, knowing I'm not going to hold on much longer.

Three more thrusts and I'm cumming hard, my cock throbbing inside him as I fill the condom. A low moan leaves my throat, filling the room as I shudder above him. I pull out and flop down beside him, yanking the offending love-glove off and toss it into the trashcan. Using the corner of the bedsheet, I wipe his cum from my hand and then from his belly.

As I do my jeans back up, I let out a shaky sigh. "So?"

He rolls on his side, wincing a little, and looks at me. "So... what?"

"How was your first time with a man?"

He blushes, ducking his head. But I can see him smiling. "Amazing?"

I smirk. "Better have been."

We fall back into silence as we just lay there, letting ourselves come back down from the high of it all. Almost half an hour later, his voice comes to me, just as I'm about to drift off to sleep. "Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we... can we do this again sometime?"

I find myself smiling more today than I have in over a year. "Of course."

He's silent then. But when I look over, he's smiling with his eyes closed. Damn him... damn him for being so cute.

**The End**  



End file.
